


Kissing Ass and Other Ethical Dilemmas

by pints (MegCapet)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegCapet/pseuds/pints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Chanyeol is a first year attorney, having somehow managed to land an amazing position at his dream firm. But they don't teach you everything in law school - especially not how to deal with a sex-obsessed paralegal, a mail clerk who refuses to stamp mail or the world's brattiest receptionist. And that was just the first day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Ass and Other Ethical Dilemmas

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Jessica for beta'ing this ridiculous project!

“We don’t take walk-ins,” the handsome boy behind the desk said with a sigh, setting down his magazine and giving Chanyeol a judgmental scan from top to bottom, “And we definitely don’t take charity cases.”

Chanyeol felt his ears go red, shifting from foot to foot as he stood in front of the desk, “I’m not a… charity case. My name is Park Chanyeol. I’m the new attorney? I’m supposed to start work today. I don’t think we’ve met.” Chanyeol smiled, trying not to let his nerves show, and extended a hand.

The boy took his time slipping a marker into his magazine, before standing up and taking Chanyeol’s hand  with a delicate shake, “How old are you anyway? You look about fourteen in that oversized suit.”

“Se-HUN, I swear to God, if you are scaring away another client, I will find a way to fire you,” an exasperated voice shouted from deeper in the office. Chanyeol straightened his posture immediately, recognizing the voice as belonging to Kim Minseok and bowing low as one of the office’s senior attorneys came into view.

Sehun sat back down at his desk and picked up his magazine, “You know that will never happen. Junmyeon won’t let it.”

Chanyeol stood just in time to see Minseok’s eyes roll in frustration before the senior attorney turned back toward Chanyeol with a welcoming smile. Chanyeol felt his face flush and he had to bite his lip to keep from giggling like a school girl in front of her favorite idol. Ever since his first year of law school, where Chaneyol was lucky enough to attend an ethics seminar co-lectured by Minseok, Chanyeol had dreamed of working with the other man and … doing a few other things as well. As far as Chanyeol was concerned, the man was a legal genius. He had nearly choked on his water twice during the formal interview just from being so close to his imagined mentor. Now he was expected to act like a normal, well-adjusted attorney and it was a struggle.

“Sehun, this is Park Chanyeol. He’ll be working with the intake team for the new pharmaceuticals cases, under Yixing,” Minseok said with an approving nod towards Chanyeol, “I picked him out myself, so be as nice as you can manage to him.”

“I’m nice,” Sehun responded with a smirk that told Chanyeol that the concept of “nice” was relative to the receptionist, “I just don’t think you guys appreciate me very much.”  The phone rang, effectively ending the conversation. A bright smile spread across Sehun’s face, “Law Office of Lee Sooma-- Tao! I wasn’t expecting you to check in today –“

“Tao is one of our traveling attorneys – he works out of his car basically,” Minseok explained, taking Chanyeol’s hand and leading him towards the back offices, “He’s another recent hire, and hasn’t even been to the office yet. But you’ll be working in this direction. Intake… “

Chanyeol nodded and tried to focus on the layout of the office and not on how warm and friendly Minseok’s hand felt wrapped around his.

“Yixing is the lead attorney in intake,” Minseok said as they approached the first office to the right, “He’ll be your main supervisor, but you’ll mostly work with Attorney Jung on deposition training for the first couple of months. Yixing works mostly with the clients themselves, making sure they’re taken care of, attending their doctor’s visits and that sort of thing. Getting documentation and – oh, perfect!”

They stepped inside, where three men glanced up, gathered around behind the desk and laughing at the computer screen.  Three men stood inside the office, gathered around the computer and laughing. “Hard at work, I see?” Minseok joked before indicating Chanyeol, “Great impression for our new attorney!” Minseok laid a hand on Chanyeol’s back and pushed him forward gently. The three men glanced up as Chanyeol nearly tripped over his own feet.

One of them, looking far too young to be an attorney at such a prestigious firm, grinned from ear to ear and reached out his hand, “You’re Chanyeol then! I’m Kai.”

“Jongin,” Minseok said with a pointed look at Kai, “is one of our brief writers. And this is my partner, Luhan.”  Another shockingly young attorney nodded in Chanyeol’s direction but didn’t move from his position behind the final new face, who Chanyeol assumed was Yixing – his new boss.

“Partner?” Chanyeol asked, almost coughing on the word as Minseok began to straighten some papers on Yixing’s desk. The desk was covered in folders of every color, all with scribbles and notes decorating the front.

Yixing shook his head and took one of the purple folders from Minseok’s hands, handing it over to Chanyeol, “That will be your first case. I need you to call him up and convince him to take a deposition. He is certain that we’re just wasting his time and doesn’t understand why a deposition is necessary. I really need you to get that today, if possible.”

Chanyeol glanced over at Minseok, who simply shrugged, “We’re swamped right now. We’re a big firm without a lot of coverage. Yixing’s been handling all the intake on this docket for almost three weeks. Ever since –“

“We don’t need to bother him about that,” Yixing said, handing over three more folders to Chanyeol, “He’ll have enough on his plate without having to worry about office politics.” Yixing smiled at Chanyeol and despite the rush of their non-introduction, Chanyeol felt a certain understanding with the other attorney. Chanyeol bowed to all three of them in turn and followed Minseok from the office, trying to find a way to stuff the four thick case files into his small bag.

“Through this way is the mail room. If you need anything mailed out, Jongdae can help you,” Minseok said, vaguely waving a hand towards another open area to the left. “And further back that way are the law clerk’s cubicles. You’ll be assigned Kyungsoo, most likely. He’s fantastic, very hard worker. He’s only part time at the university, so you’ll see him around the office all the time.”

Chanyeol repeated the names to himself, as they came to a stop in front of another office. This one, however, was closed with a bright pink “DO NOT DISTURB” sign plastered to the front. “And this office?” Chanyeol asked, when he noticed how Minseok hesitated to even knock.

“This… this is Attorney Jung’s office,” Minseok said with no further explanation, starting back on their tour of the office. Chanyeol glanced at the door again with a confused frown, before rushing to keep up with the senior attorney, “Are we not going to meet him?”

Minseok laughed, “You’ll meet Attorney Jung when Attorney Jung is ready to meet you. For now, let’s see if we can get you settled in your office. Junmyeon will want to take you to lunch this afternoon, so it’s best if you can get to work a little and learn about the docket. Your paralegal should be able to help, if he’s not being –“

“Kim Junmyeon?” Chanyeol said, reaching up to smooth down his always unruly hair at the thought of already meeting with the firm’s newest partner.

“Yes, of course,” Minseok answered, as though it wasn’t anything to be remotely nervous about, “He let me hire you sight unseen, so he’ll definitely want to be sure that the gamble was worth it.”

The older man led Chanyeol to the end of the hall, where they found an empty office with a small window, a sad looking Ficus tree… and a gorgeous boy sprawled across the desk, his dress shirt untucked, revealing a line of pale skin at his waist. Chanyeol knew he shouldn’t, but his eyes traveled the length of the boy’s body, taking in the almost pornographic invitation.  Minseok walked over to the desk and tucked the boy’s shirt in himself, before lifting him up by the tie and dusting off his shoulder, “Was this really necessary?”

“Just playing with him,” came the response with a laugh and a wink in Chanyeol’s direction, “You said he’d be cute.”

Minseok coughed to stifle an obvious laugh, “Chanyeol, this is Byun Baekhyun. He’ll be your paralegal.”

“All your’s,” Baekhyun said with a suggestive cock of his eyebrow.

“Nice to meet you,” Chanyeol answered without moving any closer, hoping that he didn’t look a gaping fool after that display.

“I’ll leave you two then. Just take a look at those files Yixing gave you and see if Baekhyun can get you printouts of a couple of the recent briefings so you can get up to speed on where exactly we are with the docket,” Minseok said, squeezing Chanyeol’s shoulder reassuringly. “I’ll e-mail you about lunch? And maybe a meeting with Yixing this afternoon to go over those case files?” Chanyeol fought the urge to reach out for the senior attorney as Minseok swept from the room with a smile.

Baekhyun was still leaning against the desk when Chanyeol turned around, “You look nervous.”

Chanyeol nodded but didn’t respond. The tour of the office had taken just over twenty minutes and he was already feeling overwhelmed with everything that was going on. He had clerked before, but at a tiny probate office where the attorney hand stamped his own mail, the paralegal was part time and his paycheck was nonexistent. It had been nothing like this...

“Are you?” Baekhyun said, pulling out the chair behind the desk and indicating that Chanyeol should sit, “Nervous?”

Another nod as Chanyeol sat down and leaned back into the chair, “To be honest, I feel like I could throw up.”

Baekhyun’s arms were suddenly around him from behind, holding him against the back of his chair, the paralegal’s lips brushing against Chanyeol’s ear as he whispered, “Then do it. Do it now and get it all out, because things are about to get much worse.”

Chanyeol’s ears burned, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, he stared straight ahead and tried to steady his breathing. “I’ll get those briefs for you,” Baekhyun said with a laugh, placing a delicate kiss on Chanyeol’s temple, “You wouldn’t want to disappoint Junmyeon at your first big boy, attorney lunch.”

Chanyeol reached into his bag as soon as Baekhyun sauntered from the room, pulling out his inhaler and taking two quick puffs. What the fuck had he gotten himself into?


End file.
